Fool's Gold
by iCaple
Summary: Not everything is what it looks like. Take Zel and Jen, two sophomore journalism majors, and Trent Kort, who just got benched at the CIA. All three are on the town in early March, but there are ulterior motives that go deeper than booze and babes.


Fools' Gold

"Get in the Car"

It was the strangest thing, Zel thought, giggling helplessly with Jen in the back of the man's car. Both of them were wasted to the point that "drunk" was an understatement, yet the nondescript man driving seemed especially unmoved. Finally, he got out of the car and went into a clump of bushes.

"Maybe he has to pee," Jen said breathily, and they laughed and gave fake screams. Zel knew they were being loud, but she didn't care. Then she heard a knock on the window. She tried to roll it down but couldn't.

"NCIS," a voice said. "We need you to get out of the car."

"Okay," Jen giggled and tumbled from the backseat, pushing Zel along with her onto the road…and out of the car onto the pavement.

"There are a lotta lights." Zel tried to sound sober and failed.

"Yeah. A lot of lights." The man, middle age and overly tanned by the looks of him, pulled Jen out of the car by the arm. "Do you know we've been looking for this car for two weeks?"

"Why?" Zel asked reasonably. "Did you know we were in it?"

"No, I didn't, really, what the hell were you doing in that guy's car?"

"That remains to be seen, DiNozzo."

The man, who was still holding Jen's arm, pulled her behind him, while Zel leaned against the car, watching with mild interest. The man sounded foreign.

The man—DiNozzo—sounded angrier by the end of the sentence.

"DiNozzo, I'm looking for..." The foreign man paused. "Who the hell are they?"

"I found them in this car; listen Kort, who told you to be here?"

Zel could almost hear the guy rolling his eyes. "Like I'm really going to tell you." She could hear him leaving.

"Is it raining?" Jen asked, leaning against DiNozzo and giggling.

"Yes, it is. You're soaked. Do you wanna come inside?"

"Is it your house?"

"No, it's somewhere you can stay until it's safe."

"OK. I feel safe." Jen clung to the man's arm as they walked away.

Zel laughed to herself. "I'm all alone." Somehow, this was the funniest thing she'd ever said. She laughed until she cried, and almost fell down, until someone roughly grabbed her shoulder and hauled her onto her feet.

"What is your name?"

"Zel, what's yours?"

"That's none of your business. Where are you headed?"

"I can't drive." She identified the man by his accent and squinted at him. "Are you from England?"

The man sounded exasperated. "Yes. Follow me." He walked away.

Zel stumbled after him, almost tripping over her shoes. "Wait…where are you going? Can you drive me back to the hotel?"

"Yes, I suppose I can." He steered her into the front seat of his car by her shoulders and slammed the door. She was too drunk to think about what would happen next.

Even through her haze, she suddenly felt a strong pinch in her hip.

"Damn, what happened?" Zel felt more awake than she had in years. She glanced at the dashboard clock: 1:28 in the morning. Everything felt much clearer. "What did you do to me?"

"We call them energy shots. You'll be awake for the next couple of days. Don't take it personally."

"Um, okay. How long have I been asleep?"

"About thirty seconds. Do you know where you're going?"

Zel tried to remember. "I don't. Where am I?"

"Outside Washington, DC."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I just got demoted at work and I need to relax...may as well do it with someone pretty in tow."

"Wait...you're not going to rape me, are you? Because honest to God I'll kick your ass. I have two days of juice in me. Apparently."

"Oh, I wouldn't try that. I saw your arms." He glanced over at her sleeveless dress. "I'd have to say, as much as I dislike her, you've put Michelle Obama on notice."

"Um, thanks. I try. Why don't you like Michelle?"

"It's a long story."

Zel looked at her watch. "I've got time."

"Really?" Zel turned. She saw the man looking at her very oddly.

"Yeah...you're not a bad looking guy. I think I know a girl who would like you."

"Oh, really." The man sounded slightly amused. "Is it you?"

"No. Actually, there's this really interesting girl who used to hang out around campus. I don't know why I thought of her. She lives in DC. What's your number?"

The man sighed. "202, 555, 0684."

"OK, I'll have her call you." Zel entered the cell number and tucked her phone into her bra. She looked at her clothes. "I'm soaked."

"Uh, yeah. Is this your hotel?"

Zel gazed out the window, somehow wanting to get away from this man. "Yeah, it'll do. What's your name?"

The man sighed. "Kort. Tell your friend I said hi."

Zel got out of the car and walked steadily into the lobby of the hotel. The man scoffed and drove away.


End file.
